Gowther
Age: 22 Occupation: Monk/Order hero Demon lord bounty: 12,000 gold (Alive) gender: Male Bio Gowther was a child abandoned in the Mist continent. He was a rather weak and sickly child and was often teased for it by local mamono. Pretty soon his health took a turn for the worse and he was forced to be bed ridden within the orphanage for years until his eventual end at the age of 16. At age 8 he gotten fed up with being locked inside and snuck out one day and was caught by a pack of young kakuen . The young gowther talked down to the kakuen that lead him to brutally bullied and tied to a log in the middle of nowhere.He was left there for hours on end and was eventually found by a martial artist named Zhang Wei. Zhang Wei pitied the pathetic sickly boy, taking him in as a pupil. Under his guide gowther's first lesson was to smile in the face of pain and suffering. His master Kicked and punched him numerous times and he forced gowther to smile each time. Once gowther mastered his smile Zhang trained his body rigorously and Gowther slowly became strong. Amazingly as he trained he became less sickly and soon any trace of the sickness he had left his body. He and his master grew close and his master decided to teach him everything he knew about fighting. Gowther soon flourished and become a great martial artist respected by his peers. Word of Gowther's master spread through out the continent which brought a Hinezumi to him. The Hinezumi challenged his master and as gowther predicted his master defeated her soundly, but his master's fighting spirit ignited and he used the Hinezumi to make his flames subside. After this sexual act the master took in the Hinezumi and taught her just like he did to gowther, but oddly enough she progessed abnormally fast. Gowther did not like this and challenged the Hinezumi to a battle believing that his experience would earn him the victory. THis did not go as planned, the Hinezumi did not only beat him but also use a technique he has never seen before. The technique managed to numb his body making his limbs go limp. Gowther demanded an explanation and learned that the technique was taught to her by his master as an engagement gift. So in the end Gowther was surpassed by someone experienced due to favoritism. He tried to accept this he lived with his both his master and the himezuni. Soon his master and the himezuni had a daughter and gowther acted somewhat like an older brother to her. yet the peace was still unstable.One day Gowther and his master's wife got into a heated arguement, which quickly turned violent. The two fought but this time the results were different. Gowther trained in secret learning a technique that was only ment for the eyes of Zhang family. He jumped at the chance to use it on the one who stole his master from him and Killed the himezuni. His master quickly noticed something a rye and realized what gowther has done.Zhang Wei brutally assaulted gowther almost killing him but when the time to deliver the final blow came he could not do it. Zhang Wei told gowther his wife was pregnant and at the moment the horror of his action came to Gowther. He crawled away horrified by his action and decided to exile himself from the mist continent and headed for the main land, but not before secretly burying Zhang Wei's wife. He soon joins the order out of pity for the state of it and served it loyally and believing he could get stronger out of it as well as forget his pain. Through his performance he was allowed to meet asher and become a new generation hero. He became known for his habit of burying the dead he finds laying about no matter who it was. Later on his past comes back to haunt him and he finds his souls slowly burning away. Due to this he lost much of his fight ability. So he then deserts the order and goes in search of a special Arachne that can conduct a surgery to grant him back a bit of his fighting potential. He learns of this from a strange woman named Hana. He eventually finds the Arachne through the help of Wen a Jinko he met on his travels and now due to a incident involving Wen the two travel together. There travels eventual leads him to the zinpangu region well his younger sister Zhang Chunhua confronts him for killing her mother once again with an ominous pink flame. Gowther tries to take her own but found himself unable to go on the offensive due to his inability to use his qi. Causing him to hid behind his friend Wen who managed to cause Zhang Chunhua to retreat momentary. The battle took it's toll on Wen however causing her to faint. Gowther worried rushed her to the hospital. It was then that Gowther completely accepted that he was weak and unable to protect himself or his only friend. So while Wen rested Gowther decided to turn himself into the order embassy located in a nearby town. Now he waits imprisoned awaiting his fate. As fate would have it someone found Gowther to be someone useful and came to the embassy to bust him out. It was a seemingly little girl that but turned out to be an order inquisition leader. She said that she need someone besides Harumi and Amaya because the two were far to loyal to their homeland. Gowther fit this bill rather nicely, in return for his loyalty she had a short woman that went by the name of nyx heal his damaged soul. The process is slow so Gowther has been partnered up with her so he can receive regular treatment. Personality Gowther is surprisingly friendly and open. He may also come of as selfish and inconciderate, but overall he is a grateful person as he believes every day he lives is a gift. He believes it's better to focus on the positives of life and doesn't worry about what he doesn't have. When it comes to matter of love it is not that gowther doesn't understand or desire it, but he believes for him to seek out love is being to greedy. Besides the things women and mamono have said about him has grained on him the most damaging one being a Undine he met. Through the his soul slowly burning away gowther has become quite humble. He now knows a humans body can only go so far and will eventually break down. He also now believes that the best thing he can hope for is a quick execution by the order, so his soul might avoid being sent to obivion by Chunhua. Abilities Xingyiquan: '''one of the major "internal" Mist martial arts, characterized by aggressive, seemingly linear movements and explosive power. A practitioner of the art uses coordinated movements to generate bursts of power intended to overwhelm the opponent, simultaneously attacking and defending. The goal of the xingyiquan exponent is to reach the opponent quickly and drive powerfully through them in a single burst — the analogy with spear fighting is useful here. This is achieved by coordinating one's body as a single unit and the intense focusing of one's "qi". '''Qi manipulation-can create, shape and manipulate Chi to gain superhuman capabilities by learning to harness, which can be used in cases of extreme combat. They are able to physically manifest all of their inner strength and unleash it to the fullest extent of its power through shear force of will. They can achieve extraordinary strength, speed, durability, and reflexes. Busoshoku Qi: Can be channeled throughout the user's body/object to act as an armor, increase the strength of the user's strikes Haoshoku Qi: The user can dominate and overwhelm the wills of others and even knock those with weaker wills unconscious using their own willpower. Hardening: Has the ability to turn his body into one entire atom making him all most invulnerable to all attacks. he can also do this to objects he touches (One at a time) '''Rokushiki Ogi: Rokuogan: '''An attack used to damage a foe internally sending an invisible shockwave through there body. Due to the surgery he has lost the ability to use qi but gained the inability to feel pain or exhaustion. Weapon Monk spade-lost after a certain battle. Category:Characters Category:Sink Lover's OC